Absolute
by DragonDancer5150
Summary: Before any duel, it is important to have one's deck prepared . . . as well as one's hearts. 500 words based on a scene from the anime. COMPLETE


Those of you who have been reading "Shards" will recognize this for the most part. It's a scene straight from the anime with original Japanese dialogue as closely as I have been able to determine it. The scene takes place in Yugi's bedroom. Yami has been in control of the body for them to tweak their deck before the start of the Battle City Tournament. I read this back over some time after writing it and realized that, after some very minor reworking, it could stand alone as a 500 word drabble – so that's what I've done. If nothing else, I think this scene between them – Yami's hesitation in a moment of uncertainty, Yugi's unquestioning trust – warrants a bit of showcasing on its own. Little moments like these have been largely lost, especially in the butchered – I mean, edited – dub version. ((sardonic grin)) By the way, Yami is never called "Yami" in the original –Yugi calls him "Mou Hitori no Boku" (the Other Me or My Other Self) – and so, for reasons I laid out in "Shards," I did not use the name here, either.

Disclaimer –"Yu-Gi-Oh!" and all related characters, events, and concepts belong to Takahashi Kazuki and any other related owners/distributors/producers. I get no monetary benefit from this. My benefit is the enjoyment of dealing with beloved characters.

"Absolute"  
by DragonDancer5150

"There. Our deck is finished." Controlling the body, the spirit stood from Yugi's desk, their Dueling deck in hand. They owned far more than the forty cards a deck in play was allowed to have. It was a process before each tournament to decide which ones to utilize _this_ time. Of course, the deck retained a number of their staples, and as always, Dark Magician topped the stack.

Yugi, for his part, had taught himself a new trick that morning while they worked together to fine tune their deck. Much as he had seen the spirit learn to materialize separately outside of the body and Puzzle over the past few weeks, Yugi learned that he, too, could be present manifestly outside of his soul room even when the spirit was in full control. He decided that it was really strange to be able to stand there and stare at his own body moving without him. Still, he thought it must be nice for his other self to be able to touch and physically interact with the world around him once in a while. He hoped the spirit had enjoyed his time out and about with Anzu the other day.

However, he frowned at the tone of satisfaction in the spirit's comment and admonished, -_Careful - the game isn't over yet!_-

The spirit shrugged, grinning, and teased. "Hm, I was wondering if perhaps I should add some more magic cards." Then he sighed, turning serious. He did not immediately meet his partner's eye, gaze locked on the deck in his hand, confessing, "Yugi, there is something that I must tell you before the battle begins. The Battle City Tournament that we are about to enter is a personal quest for me, but I won't be able to win this without _you_." At that, he did turn fully to meet Yugi's eye, holding the cards out between them. "I trust this deck we have built together. I hope that you will keep that in mind." He watched his friend, waiting for the questions – even, to a small extent, fearing them.

Yugi gazed back wordlessly before nodding with a grin of his own. -_Of course, I will. Hey, you stood by me at Duelist Kingdom and helped me rescue my Grandpa. Now it's my turn to stand by you!_-

The spirit studied him for a long moment. "I have to say that I'm . . . a little surprised. You're not asking . . . for any details – ?"

Yugi shook his head, his expression content. -_It's enough to know that you're not dueling for the rare cards but for a vital reason. I won't ask until you're ready to tell me first_.- He placed his hand over the spirit's, the Duel deck between their palms. -_I trust you, my other self, and this deck we've made together_.-

The spirit stared back at him in shock, his heart full. Finally, a smile of gratitude came to his face. "Aibou . . . "

* * *

Author's Notes: Please be sure to check my bio page for any updates, etc. Thanks!


End file.
